Castor Troy (S3-S1)
Castor Troy has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} Castor Troy is one of two main characters from the film Face/Off and is the central villain of the film. Character History "Isn't this religious, ah yes. The eternal battle between good and evil, saint and sinners... but you are still not having fun." - Castor Troy, posing as Sean Archer Life Of Crime Castor Troy was born on January 7th, 1965 in Long Beach, California to a very poor family who were heavily into drugs. Castor experienced much abuse at a young age and did poorly in school, often dropping out and failing classes. He often procured illegal street drugs for his mother, who eventually raised him and his brother Pollux on her own after his father left him, shortly after Pollux's birth. Castor frequently took care of Pollux on his own when their mother was too ill or unattentive to the both of them. From an early age, both Castor and Pollux were involved in crime. At first their crimes were relatively petty with the exception of them obtaining illegal drugs for their mother, but eventually they spiraled out of control and became much more violent and malevolent in nature. Their crimes started to include robbery, arson, kidnapping, rape and even murder. It wasn't long before the Troys made a name for themselves as criminals to fear, and they amassed their share of both allies and enemies over the years as their crimes got much larger in scope, which now included bombings and political assassinations. The Troys caught the attention of law enforcement all over the world, with FBI Agent Sean Archer the leading expert on Castor's case. Wrong Target With Archer on his trail, Castor decided to assassinate him in September 1991, and traced him to a carnival where he was with his son, Michael. With a high-powered sniper rifle, Castor locked his sights onto Archer, who was riding a carousel horse with Michael, and fired a shot, which penetrated all the way through Archer and accidentally hit Michael. Archer survived but Michael was killed, and from there, a personal vendetta formed between Archer and Castor. Duel Six years passed since Michael Archer's accidental death, with Castor and Pollux committing more crimes and acts of terrorism. It was shortly after Michael's death that Castor became romantically acquainted with Sasha Hassler and the two bared a child, a son they named Adam. Not long after Adam's birth however Sasha separated from Castor, disgusted with his increasingly more violent crimes with his callous disregard for life. In October of 1997, Castor went about with his most destructive plan yet, to virtually annihilate Los Angeles with a deadly biological bomb that would also spread a fallout. Castor, disguised as a priest at a Catholic convention at the Los Angeles Convention Center, planted the bomb and secured it with a code, and after planting it, went to escape from L.A. with Pollux via a private jet Pollux reserved for them. As Castor and Pollux boarded the jet, they soon found out they were lured into a trap set by the FBI under Archer's supervision, with an FBI convoy in pursuit as Castor and Pollux's jet was still on the runway. After learning that the stewardess on their jet was an undercover FBI agent, Castor took her hostage and shot her in the head, killing her and throwing her corpse out of the jet in front of Archer's pursuing Humvee. Archer then commandeered a helicopter and resumed his pursuit, using the helicopter's rungs on the jet's wings to prevent it from taking off. Castor went over to the jet pilot and demanded that he take off, but the pilot was unable to. Out of anger and annoyance, Castor shot the pilot dead and commandeered the jet, when it crashed into a hangar. A massive gun battle ensued between the Troys and the FBI, with Pollux being quickly apprehended. Castor fled deeper into the hangar, killing off several FBI agents along the way before having a stand-off with Archer. Castor ran out of bullets in his weapon, and tried to attack Archer with a knife he had on him, when Archer kicked him in front of a large jet engine. Archer activated the engine, which produced massive gusts of wind that sent Castor flying backwards down a long tunnel and crashed him into a fence, rendering him unconscious. New Face Castor went into a coma for several days and awoke one night to find his face completely encased in bandages. He unwrapped the bandages and to his horror, discovered that his face had been removed. He got out of his hospital bed and in a nearby window, found Sean Archer's face inside a tank of preserving solution. Castor soon found out that during his coma, Archer had undergone a radical facial transplant surgery to temporarily graft Castor's face onto his own as part of an undercover mission to get Pollux to reveal the bio-bomb's location. Castor called for some of his gang members to abduct Dr. Malcolm Walsh, the doctor responsible for the transplant, and brought him over to the Walsh Institute, where the transplant had gone underway and where Castor had been kept for the night. Dr. Walsh was forced to graft Archer's face onto Castor's and implant a voice microchip in his larynx to make his voice sound like Archer's when he spoke. Archer/Troy and his gang then bound and gagged Dr. Walsh along with FBI Agent Tito Biondi and Dr. Hollis Miller, who were both kidnapped earlier. Dr. Walsh was killed in a fire along with Biondi and Miller, and Archer/Troy went on to assume his enemy's identity. Living As The Enemy After assuming Archer's identity, Archer/Troy decided to bust out Pollux, under the guise of cutting him a deal to reveal the bio-bomb's location. Before busting out Pollux, Archer/Troy paid Troy/Archer a visit at Erwhon Prison, with the grim news that the Walsh Institute was burned down and those who knew of the mission were killed. A mortified Troy/Archer tried to attack Archer/Troy but was held back by prison guards, and Archer/Troy busted out Pollux. Archer/Troy made his way to the Los Angeles Convention Center, where a bomb squad tried to unsuccessfully disarm the bomb. Archer/Troy demanded the bomb squad to leave and he disarmed the bomb himself, and was hailed as a hero, the public and media completely unaware of who he really was on the inside. Archer/Troy also got close with Archer's family, his wife Eve and daughter Jamie, and developed a particularly perverse attraction to Jamie. He did however show some goodness to Jamie, such as saving her from her abusive boyfriend after an attempted rape and performing a brutal beating on him. Archer/Troy also used his disguise to stage a series of deadly SWAT raids on enemy hideouts. "Plan B: Let's Just Kill Each Other" After learning of Troy/Archer's escape from Erwhon Prison, Archer/Troy had an APB out for him and had Pollux on the lookout for him, with Pollux eventually tracing Troy/Archer to the penthouse hideout of Dietrich Hassler, Sasha's brother. Archer/Troy arranged a deadly SWAT assault on the penthouse hideout which resulted in numerous deaths, including Archer/Troy killing Dietrich. After the killing of Dietrich, Archer/Troy confronted Troy/Archer and offered to give him back his face, growing annoyed with Archer's home life. Troy/Archer however refused, feeling that Archer/Troy couldn't give back Michael. A gun battle broke out and an FBI agent rushed onto the scene and lobbed grenades at Troy/Archer, who escaped in time and during his escape, killed Pollux by sending him crashing down the glass rooftop. Archer/Troy was devastated by Pollux's death, and killed FBI Agent Matthew Loomis after Loomis made a crude remark about Pollux. A bitter Archer/Troy resumed Archer's job at the FBI building in L.A., where FBI Director Victor Lazarro confronted him about the bloodbath at the penthouse as well as the series of raids that left intelligence highly suspicious as to where Archer/Troy got it from. Archer/Troy revealed to Lazarro that he was really Castor, and then delivered a brutal beating to the ailing Lazarro, who suffered from a heart condition and a heart attack was triggered from the beating. Archer/Troy made Lazarro's death look like a natural death, and he went about with living Archer's home life at the Archer household, where unknown to him, Eve had been visited by Troy/Archer and had proven to her that their identities had been switched, after Eve took a blood sample from Archer/Troy and found that Archer's O blood type wasn't there, revealing the blood type to instead be AB - Castor's blood type. Archer/Troy awoke the next morning and found Eve missing from bed, and was suspicious as to her whereabouts. He and two of his gang members went to the hospital where she worked at found her there, treating a burn victim. Archer/Troy and his posse left, completely unaware that Troy/Archer had been in the vicinity the entire time. "What a Predicament!" The following day, Victor Lazarro's funeral was arranged and Archer/Troy attended it with Eve and Archer's co-workers. During the ceremony, Archer/Troy was handed a picture of Michael Archer by a choir boy, and Archer/Troy knew that Troy/Archer was in the immediate vicinity. Sure enough, he found him at the main altar after the service ended and engaged in a gun battle with his eternal rival. After a stand-off with Sasha and Archer/Troy's posse, another gun battle broke out, where Sasha and Archer/Troy's remaining gang members were killed and another fight ensued between Archer/Troy and Troy/Archer. Archer/Troy held Jamie at gunpoint and was about to flee with her, when she used Archer/Troy's own butterfly knife again him and stabbed him in the leg with it. Wounded but determined, Archer/Troy fled from his rival and attempted to escape on a speedboat, and Troy/Archer gave chase. After an intense chase which also included a gun battle at sea with a coast guard, the boats crashed onto a shoreline and the two enemies with each others' faces fought furiously, with Archer/Troy seemingly getting the upper hand until Troy/Archer obtained a harpoon gun and stabbed Archer/Troy in the leg with the sharp weapon's tip. Archer/Troy backed off and was about to be killed, but before he was, he wounded Archer's own face on himself, assuring him that he would always see him in the mirror. Troy/Archer then fired the harpoon and killed Archer/Troy, finally eliminating his enemy. Archer and Troy would have their own faces replaced back on, but while Archer happily resumed his life with his family and also adopted Adam as his stepson. However Castor's corpse was found and kept on cryogenic status, so his body would be used later as a test subject for a secret and illegal re-animation program conducted by criminal scientists Bruno Trimble and Gary Vogel. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Resurrection Castor was re-animated with a dosage of Necrozine serum courtesy of criminal scientist Gary Vogel sometime in August of 2007, nearly a full decade since his death. Castor served as a lieutenant for crime boss Robert G. Durant, assisting the crime mogul in a failed attempt to drive out residents of an old housing project to make room for OCP construction crews after interferement from Durant's nemesis Peyton Westlake (AKA Darkman) along with RoboCop, Nicholas Hume and John Connor with his mother Sarah halted the plans. Not all was a bust however, as Castor managed to kill a few residents, and the building itself burned down. Castor continued to serve as Durant's main lieutenant after he was re-animated yet again shortly after being beheaded with gunfire to his neckline, following an intrusion into the Elite Hunting building by Elias Voorhees and Dylan Christy, coming to rescue their friends who'd been kidnapped by Durant's crew earlier from the residence of Daniel Matthews. Death Troy would be killed in October of 2008 at Durant's manor, when after heading outside for a smoke, Darkman, having snuck onto the premises, attacked Troy and broke off his neck with brutal decapitation, killing him before disguising himself as Troy and proceeding to destroy Durant's manor with C4 charges, also causing Durant's demise. It is also ironic that it was elven years ago where Castor suffered the same fate. Regular Appearance Castor Troy in his normal appearance stands six feet one inch tall and weighs one-hundred seventy five pounds. He has a very thin and lean body type. He has short and straight brown hair and blue eyes. He usually always wears expensive designer clothes and occasionally more expensive and classy than usual street clothes. Trademark Gear Castor's signature weapons are a pair of custom made Springfield Amory M1911 pistols, which are golden-plated and have black grip handles with a dragon insignia on them. Castor had these handguns early in his criminal career and are almost always has them on him. They were made for him by his brother Pollux. The twin golden M1911s fire a slightly enhanced and specially made .45 ACP ammunition which increase the stopping power. The weapons have proven to extremely deadly and efficient in combat and Castor has killed many people with them and inflicted many deadly wounds with them. Castor is also skilled and efficient with other types of weapons, but he always opts to use his golden M1911s in any given situation. He also frequently carries a golden-plated knife on him for back-up. Category:Terrorists Category:Criminal Masterminds